burning_skies_of_a_distant_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonas Levington
Jonas Levington is the current Overseer of Nezlock, and the heir to House Levington. Before the Turn of the Overseers, he was the owner of the coop, "Westward", of which he had taken control from his now ill father, Jaimen. He is a major character in Brewing of a Different Storm. Appearance and Character Jonas is of average height and lanky, with a long, narrow face, and a sharp nose. He is usually keeps a tight stubbled beard, and his hair slicked back, often times tied in a bun. Along with his wife, Vivian Soleloc, he bears five children, the oldest of which is eighteen. He is protective of his family, though as of late, has lost the essence of being a father figure, as responsibilities of Overseer have taken their toll. While he was very keen and clever in his younger years, a mixture of anxiety and fear of political uncertainty has left him worried and volatile. He faced quite a bit of scrutiny upon being appointed as Overseer, as many townsfolk believed it was a business move rather than a political one. However, over the years the claims have been proved against, as the relationship between coops and Royal Houses has diminished as as a result of the Sevreanic Brigade. History Jonas was born in Nezlock, the eldest son to parents Jaimen Levington and the late Bimley Darroway. His father owned the coop, "Westward", which Jonas began working for in his early teens. His mother was a tailor. He has one brother, Sendric, who works as an advisor in Good Land's End. Jonas started as a bundler in his father's coop, preparing bushels of linens and fabric cloths to be transported via carts. He eventually became Head Distributor as he neared eighteen, after bearing his first child, and by twenty-two, owned and operated the entire coop. He proved worthy of the position in his first few years, booming the coop's economy and rising to a prominent role in the Nezlock trade rings. After being appointed as Overseer by Elwyn Logaryn, he passed on owning rights to long-time friend, Crand Bayrich. In his first few years as Overseer, he did a commendable job, maintaining strong ties to the other two Lock Cities. He drew up a trading contract with House Spero of Port Lanebridge, expanding trade along Hall's Coast and the Lanebridge Peninsula. He received praise from Elwyn Logaryn, as well as King Artemis Ralan, in the annual Duzlock Games of Trade in the early 1130's UA. As of late, his ties with House Logaryn have faced difficulties, along with his marriage to his wife, Vivian. He currently maintains a strong relationship with Overseer Wilmer Garth of Mazlock. In the Books Brewing of a Different Storm Jonas receives word from Overseer Wilmer Garth regarding increased talks of conflict between the two Overseeing Houses and House Logaryn of Duzlock. He keeps the news private, telling only his most trusted relatives and staff. House Levington is met by a surprise visit from Elwyn Logaryn and family, who after striking fear throughout the Keep, asks only for funds from Jonas to run his own city. Jonas becomes increasingly frustrated in Elwyn's handling of the two Overseeing cities, and attempts to rationalize his plans with the Nez Wing, including Commander Ernest Munrhyne and Second in Command Harley Goldshire. Talks increase rapidly between the two Overseers, with the rest of Good Land's End growing increasingly suspicious to the specifics, and the motives behind the plans. Jonas assures everyone that he is in control of the situation, even telling his kids he is preparing to confront Elwyn. One night, he drunkenly reveals to his brother-in-law, Grand Madrant Brock Soleloc, and his brother, Sendric, that he fears for the situation at hand, but that his hatred toward Elwyn is justified. That night, while being brought to his room by Sendric, he calls out the name, "Jennie", who Sendric recalls as a wayer Jonas had seen during his current marriage. Upon entering his bedroom to a heated Vivian, he apparently hits her in his drunken stupor. After being confronted by Umbridge Abbolt, an advisor to Overseer Wilmer Garth, he agrees to travel to Mazlock to speak personally to the Overseer, and further prepare his plans.